Blizzard sins
by DanieRaven
Summary: Mérida convence a Elsa de acompañarla a un concierto donde la banda de su novio tocara, pero en un concierto pueden pasar muchas cosas


**Blizzard sins**

Cap. Único

Hola chico(a)s esta historia me salió después de ver un re-diseño de Elsa un poco más rebelde, si de repente ven que falta una letra culpen a mi teclado, sin más, se los dejo

NOTA: Actual, sin poderes

* * *

Como me había dejado convencer de esta locura, no sabía siquiera como es que habíamos logrado despistar a mis padres, definitivamente si descubrían que no estábamos en el cine era nuestro fin.

El novio de Mérida, mi mejor amiga, Hiccup había formado una banda con sus amigos hace poco más de un año, y acaban de entrar a una batalla que comenzaba hoy, mi amiga como buena novia quería estar presente, sin embargo dado que pertenecíamos a la clase alta, por así decirlo, estaría mal visto que entráramos a un bar considerado para la clase media.

Así que Mérida para conseguir asistir me había convencido de acompañarla, y de alguna forma a nuestros padres de que iríamos al pre estreno de una película, además teniendo en cuenta que nos podrían reconocer, dado el estilo un poco conservador que solíamos mantener, más por obligación que por gusto, dos días antes habíamos ido de compras, tomando prendas que de definitiva no usaríamos frente nuestras familias.

Al fin el día había llegado, después de salir de mi casa vestidas para ir al cine, nos dirigimos a casa de Hiccup, para poder arreglarnos para el dichoso concierto.

Mi atuendo era simple, era un crop top con el logo de Guns and Roses, un pantalón ajustado con aperturas a la altura de la rodilla, unos botines de tacón alto y una chaqueta de piel, todo en color negro, había soltado mi cabello dándole volumen con unas ondas bastante sueltas, con un maquillaje en tonos morados, Mérida en cambio llevaba una playera sin costados con el logo de los Ramones, un short bastante corto seguido de unas botas altas de tacón medio, su pelirrojo cabello suelto, dado que era bastante rebelde, era un gran misterio como lograba sujetarlo en una coleta cuando estábamos con nuestros padres, ella opto a un maquillaje de ojos simple, pero con unos labios bastante llamativos en color borgoña. En cuanto estuvimos listas nos dirigimos hacia el bar, Hiccup, iba con una playera con el logotipo de su banda, que era unos ojos verdes, un tanto felinos, con el nombre de la misma Blizzard sins, está de más mencionar que en cuanto vio a la pelirroja su barbilla casi toco el suelo.

El camino fue tranquilo, según nos comentó Hiccup, el resto de la banda se había ido antes con los instrumentos, dado que él nos llevaría a nosotras y no quería que nos sintiéramos incomodas al ir con todos, llegamos al lugar, no era un bar de mala muerte, pero tampoco había posibilidades de toparnos a "los estirados" como les llamaba Mérida, que no eran más que compañeros de clases o hijos de amigos de nuestros padres.

A pesar de que nosotras podríamos ser catalogadas con ellos, había algo que nos había hecho distintas, talvez el hecho de que nuestro padres no nacieron en cunas de oro, si no que lucharon para estar donde ahora, o que a mi amiga su madre siempre le estuviera sometiendo obtuvo un efecto de rebeldía, que solía compartir conmigo, aunque yo sería la voz de la razón en sus alocados planes, a pesar de cargar con la misma presión que la pelirroja, con el nacimiento de mi hermana pequeña por tres años sentí mas responsabilidad de ser un buen ejemplo, por lo cual mi posible vena rebelde nunca despertó.

Pero a mis 19 era algo ridículo nunca haber asistido a un concierto, o ido a un bar con mis amigos, aunque los estirados que mis padre insistían que fueran mis amigos no sabían otro tema de conversación que no fuera economía mundial, o las modas, ciertamente frívolos y superficiales que era imposible llevarse con ellos, o por lo menos a nosotras, que buscábamos más. Buscamos es primer viaje sola, esa primera nota dedicada para ti, esas locuras que te recuerdan que estas vivo, ese satisfacción de tener algo después de haber luchado por ello, buscábamos ser libres de expectativas, de juicios de apariencias.

La batalla de bandas había comenzado, estaba con Mérida en casi en una mesa bastante cercana al escenario, donde su acompañante nos había dejado, para reunirse con el resto de su banda, desde el primer acorde la gente empezó a levantarse y disfrutar de cada uno de los participantes, era un ambiente bastante divertido que terminamos uniéndonos, coreando algunas canciones, a pesar de que algunas bandas era mejores que otras, simplemente todos allí iban a divertirse.

Después lo que supuse fue una hora al fin subió la banda de Hiccup, repase discretamente a los integrantes, pero uno en especial me llamo la atención, era el bajista, era un joven alto, tal vez mayor que yo por uno o dos años, con unos ojos azul intenso y un cabello blanco, ciertamente era guapo, pero en ese instante en que nuestras miradas se concretaron solo emboce una tímida sonrisa, mientras él la respondía con una sonrisa más segura y sexy.

Cuando terminaron su presentación dieron un respiro para anunciar a los ganadores, momento que aprovecharon mis amigos para estar juntos, repase rápidamente por el lugar, inocentemente buscando a aquel muchacho, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi dirigiéndose hacia mi directamente, volvió a sonreírme, tomo asiento donde antes estaba Mérida, conversamos un poco, solo intercambiamos nombres, ninguno dio su apellido, yo para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, pero no supe la razón por las que Jack se negó.

Seguimos conversando un rato sobre cosas triviales, hasta que anunciaron al ganador, no fueron ellos lo cual genero mucha molestia entre la gente, dado que habían sido de los mejores, cuando los ánimos empezaron a calentarse, estaba dispuesta a decirle a Mérida que nos fuéramos, pero al final, los chicos volvieron a tocar en un mano a mano que ganaron, a decir verdad el premio no era mucho, pero considero que era más por orgullo que por el premio. Justo después mi amiga desapareció dejándome sola, sin embargo solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jack ocupara su lugar, esta vez aún tenía adrenalina por el mano a mano, me invito a bailar, conversamos, teníamos bastante en común, como gustos musicales, o películas.

Después de un tiempo, de alguna forma termine besándome con él, era la primera vez que besaba a un chico que acababa de conocer, pero él me inspiraba confianza, sus labios estaban fríos en comparación a los míos, pero no era incomodo, nuestras bocas se unían como perfectas piezas de rompecabezas, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar fuimos interrumpidos por mis amigos que al fin se habían dignado a aparecer, lo cual me hizo ver el reloj, tenía menos de media hora, para cambiar mi atuendo, y llegar a casa, para evitar ser castigadas, me despedí rápidamente pero cuando me iba a parar

-Frost- dijo tomando mi mano, esa palabra me recordaban algo, pero necesitaba salir de allí- Jack Frost

-Arendelle- dije una vez que entendí lo que trataba de decirme- Elsa Arendelle

Salimos corriendo de allí, en el camino nos fuimos retirando el maquillaje, posiblemente de no tener tanta prisa, Mérida me hubiera preguntado más sobre Jack o yo le hubiera preguntado a Hiccup apenas llegamos a su casa, cambiamos nuestras ropas a una velocidad sónica, y nos dirigimos a casa de la pelirroja, dado que habíamos acordado pasar allí la noche desde de "la película", sin duda haberla apoyado en ese plan tan loco había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida.

…

El fin de semana había pasado, no me había atrevido a buscar a Jack por redes sociales, o a preguntarle a Hiccup, Mérida me había preguntado sobre él, también a ella le decía lago su apellido, pero no lográbamos ubicar que.

El lunes ya nos encontrábamos en clase, inicio de semestre, para variar, como siempre luciendo impecables como todos los de allí dentro, cuando el profesor, se dispuso a pasar lista para asegurarse de que al menos la mayoría se encontraba, yo seguía absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando un nombre me llamo la atención

-Frost- llamo el profesor, inmediatamente gire para buscarle, dado que me sentaba en las primeras filas- Frost, Jack

-Presente

Allí estaba él, su apellido, lo había mencionado mi padre como inversionista, posiblemente también la madre de mi amiga, pero verlo con su cabello castaño en lugar de blanco, y vestido de forma más formal, era extraño pero no había duda de que era el, porque nuevamente nuestras miradas chocaron, esos ojos azules me eran inconfundibles.

Cuando termino la clase fui yo quien se le acerco con un tímido "Hola", me correspondió con una sonrisa para después agregar

-Prefiero tu top de Guns and Roses- dijo haciendo alusión al viernes pasado- pero las blusas formales se ven mejor en ti que en cualquier otra

-A ti el castaño no te queda mal

Respondí ante su comentario, ambos reímos, era Jack, el Jack que conocí en ese concierto, que en definitiva fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, este era el comienzo de una amistad, o talvez algo mas.

* * *

Bueno solo unas aclaraciones, no tengo ni la menor idea de como es una batalla de bandas, así que finjamos que es así, espero y disfrute de sus vacaciones, si aun las tienen, un feliz regreso a clases a quienes ya entraron


End file.
